PR Crossovers
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: What happens when 2 rangers from different series cross paths?
1. Lucas and TJ

**Power Ranger Crossovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_Author's Note: I just decided to write about hilarious incidents between any two rangers from any series._

* * *

**Lucas and TJ**

(Silver Hills, 2001)

"Whoa... that car is a beauty..." Lucas Kendall said, as his eyes caught sight of a bright red sports car. Glancing around to find no one, Lucas moved slowly towards the specimen. Before he could get anywhere near the vehicle, Lucas heard a voice call out.

"There you are!" TJ said to the car and as he jogged towards it, he noticed Lucas watching his every move from a distance. Lucas walked up to him and, acting cool, said, "Nice car." TJ nodded, "Thanks." TJ spotted a morpher on Lucas' wrist. "You're a power ranger?" TJ asked, smiling. Blood drained from Lucas' face.

"Don't worry. I'm a ranger, too," TJ added, trying to calm Lucas down. Lucas sighed in relief. Lucas gestured at the car, "Do you mind if I check out your car? It's pretty cool." "Sure. Go on ahead." Lucas walked towards the vehicle and the car jerked backwards. Lucas' jaw dropped, "Did it just move on its own?"

"Yup. This... is the Lightning Cruiser. It has a mind of its own and it can fly. It kinda got trapped in time and ended up here. Zordon had to send me through time to get it back."

"No way... I love this car so much! I used to be a race car driver, you know..." Lucas gushed.

"You must be nuts! You? Love a car? I bet you'll go as far as write a love poem for a car!" TJ replied in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Criticize me any more and you'll soon find yourself being blasted off into space, not knowing where you're headed for-" Lucas defended.

"Do you want to take it out for a spin or not? I guess I still have some time left."

"Really? Thanks!"

TJ sighed, "Car lover."

* * *

**During the ride...**

"You know, you're right about the part about the poem. Maybe I should write a poem..."

"Oh no. Me and my big mouth..." TJ groaned.

"Cruising together as the wind rushes past and sharing the moments that will always last... beauty and grace... you make my heart race..." Lucas droned on.

"I can't take it anymore! Argh!"

* * *


	2. Shane and Kelsey

**Power Ranger Crossovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_Author's Note: I just decided to write about hilarious incidents between any two rangers from any series._

* * *

**Shane and Kelsey**

Kelsey took up skateboarding lessons during her vacation. Due to her experience in rollerblading, she was able to pick up the sport quickly and soon, she was on her way to the pro-skater championships. Kelsey made it to the finals. However, she had not expected a head-to-head challenge with a competitor from Blue Bay. Literally.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mariner Bay Pro-Skater Championships 2003! I'm Roy Granger and here are our judges for today..."

Meanwhile, Shane was at a corner, waiting impatiently for his turn. "Man, when is it ever gonna start? All the waiting's killing me!" Shane mumbled to himself.

Finally, the time came for the finalists to gather. When Shane saw his competitor, he let out a laugh, "A girl?! Dude, this is the funniest thing that's ever happened to me!" "What's wrong with that?" the female competitor asked.

Shane stifled a laugh and shook his head. "And you are...?" the girl asked again. "Shane Clarke, from Blue Bay," Shane replied, offering a handshake. "Kelsey Winslow," Kelsey said, shaking his hand.

"Man, I bet beating you will be a piece of cake," Shane smirked, running his hand through his thick black hair. "Who knows? Maybe you've been taught everything by a rat," Kelsey shot back.

"A guinea pig," Shane corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh... nothing. Dude, forget that I said that. Just a slip of the tongue."

Kelsey returned a puzzled look. Shane gave a stupid grin. "Never mind," Kelsey sighed. Shane gave a sigh of relief, feeling rather fortunate that he did not let his ranger secret out of the bag.

"You're weird, Shane. I can't imagine how your friends will turn out," Kelsey remarked. The first thought that came to Shane's mind was Dustin. Shane commented, "Weirder than me, that's for sure."

Shane joked, "Anyway, see you at the finish line!"

Kelsey replied, "That is, if you make it there."

* * *


	3. Ryan and Kendrix

**Power Ranger Crossovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_Author's Note: I just decided to write about hilarious incidents between any two rangers from any series._

* * *

**Ryan and Kendrix**

A few months later, after Queen Bansheera was trapped in the tomb, Ryan went on a quest to find out about the secret of a lost civilization in the desert. After walking aimlessly for many hours, he started to have the feeling that the civilization did not even exist. "You're stupid, you know that?" He scolded himself, "First you thought that you had a brother and in fact, you had a sister. Now this... ahhhhhhhh!" He had fallen into an underground cave. He felt stupid.

Sweeping dirt off his pants, Ryan stood up and looked around. All around him were corridors with ancient symbols inscribed all over them. He took out a pen and began scribbling away in his thick book. He followed the corridor into a larger room. At the end of the room was a dimensional portal. "So that's the secret of the lost civilization! The portal probably was their most important escape route..." Ryan pondered. Curiosity urged him to enter the portal. Ryan stepped in.

* * *

(Mirinoi)

Kendrix sat silently on the jungle floor, her back leaning against a tree. She could not believe that she had actually been staying on Mirinoi for so long. She enjoyed time alone surrounded by nature. Back on Earth (and Terra Venture), she was mostly too busy to even stop to look at the trees. A crunching sound interrupted her thoughts. It sounded like someone stepping on leaves.

The sound was coming from near the unnaturally large rock where all the quasar sabers were placed. As Kendrix neared the rock, she noticed a tall figure with blond hair inspecting the quasar sabers and scribbling something into a book. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Kendrix asked politely. The blonde man turned around, appearing a little disoriented. "I was transported here by a dimensional portal from Earth, I think," he replied. "Who are you?" Kendrix questioned, taking a step closer.

"I'm lost... uh... I mean... Ryan Mitchell, titanium ranger," the man stuttered. Kendrix smiled and was about to say something when a thought hit her. The name seemed to ring a bell. She asked, "You're Dana's brother, right?" Ryan nodded. "I'm Kendrix Morgan, the pink galaxy ranger." Ryan nodded in recognition. They stood silently for a few minutes.

Kendrix broke the silence, "I'm glad Queen Bansheera's gone. We got a message that Carter nearly fell into a giant toilet bowl and got flushed down with her or something..." Ryan looked at her quizzically. A sudden realization dawned on him. "That joker! Joel must have toyed with Miss Fairweather's intergalactic messaging system and changed the code sequences! Now, the whole world, no, the entire universe will get the wrong message!"

Ryan mumbled, "When I get back, I'll..." Kendrix laughed, shaking her head in amusement. She added, "Uh... how about a tour around Mirinoi before I send you back?" Ryan nodded, grinning. They left the forest, sharing their experiences along the way.

From a distance, Ryan's voice echoed, "So, what happened to your friend who fell into the crevasse? Was it Leo? The mechanic? No, maybe it was the cook... or was it the jungle girl? How about you? Uh... what was I talking about again?"

* * *


	4. Cam and Tommy

**Power Ranger Crossovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_Author's Note: I just decided to write about hilarious incidents between any two rangers from any series._

* * *

**Cam and Tommy**

Tommy laid his hand on the ground and hoisted himself up. He could not morph to become the red turbo ranger. Was he in Digitarion's dimension? He was in total darkness. "Digitarion! Come out and fight me, you coward!" Tommy yelled. Just then, flashing green digits and alphabets appeared from out of nowhere, surrounding him. The alphanumeric codes grew larger and larger and were about to swallow him whole!

* * *

(Ninja Ops, Blue Bay)

Cam adjusted his spectacles as he typed furiously on the computer. "I don't believe this! How can a virus' resistance be so strong? Impossible..." Cam muttered, as he continued typing more series of codes. He wanted to ask someone to get him his backup CD but, unfortunately, everyone had gone out to the movies, including his father. Cam gave up on that idea. No one could remember where their own belongings were (especially Dustin), let alone Cam's.

Suddenly, a series of flashing green alphabets flooded the screen. Cam's eyes widened as the unexpected occurred. The alphabets began forming words. Within moments, the words formed the sentences, "Digitarion! Come out and sightsee, you cowherd!" Cam shook his head in confusion. More alphabets appeared, replacing some letters in the sentences. It read, "Digitarion! Come out and fight me, you coward!" Cam rolled his eyes.

Tommy dodged the codes swiftly and somersaulted skillfully as they whizzed past. The codes disappeared and he was in darkness once again. "Who is Digitarion?" flashed in front of Tommy. "What? Who is this?" Tommy asked. "Cam," came the reply.

"I am Tommy, red turbo ranger. How did you get in here?"

"No, I'm not in there. You are."

"Where?"

"In my computer system. Digitarion, or whoever that is, must have teleported you into my computer hardware. You were detected as a computer virus and I almost had you wiped out. If not for the fact that you were a highly-complex 'virus', you would have became part of historical data."

"Do you always speak like that?"

No answer.

Cam grinned triumphantly. He enjoyed watching the tiny dot (actually Tommy) on his computer screen jumping up and down in panic, unaware that he was being watched. Who said green samurai intellectuals with glasses could not have fun? :)

* * *


	5. Adam and Blake

**Power Ranger Crossovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

_Author's Note: I just decided to write about hilarious incidents between any two rangers from any series._

* * *

**Adam and Blake**

**In a movie theatre...**

"Where's Hunter? He should've been here by now," Blake muttered to himself. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. The movie had just started and Blake had no choice but to enter the theatre to find their seats before it got crowded. "Hunter would not miss 'Fists Of Fire II' for the world!" he blurted out his thoughts.

"Hey! Pipe it down, will ya?" came a voice behind Blake.

Blake ignored the voice. The movie had just started and he was expecting Hunter to arrive at any moment. Blake watched the movie while stealing a few seconds to look out for any signs of Hunter. Just then, a door at the back of the theatre opened and a tall guy with dirty blond hair wearing a crimson red shirt slipped in. Blake spotted his entrance and, thinking it was Hunter, began waving frantically at him. The man seemed to notice, but had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hunter! Over here!" Blake exclaimed, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him.

At that instant, a hand reached out from behind Blake and landed on his shoulder. Blake turned around to face a young man with shoulder-length black hair and a pale green shirt. "Do you mind keeping it down?" the man asked. Blake stole a glance at Hunter, only to find that it was just a man who looked similar to Hunter.

**Meanwhile, at the back of the theatre...**

"Crazy fella," the Hunter-look-alike mumbled, as he took the nearest empty seat.

**Back to Blake and the stranger...**

Blake blinked. What an awful mistake he had made. He gave "Hunter" an apologetic look but saw him mouth some words. He turned his attention back to the stranger behind him. Blake pretended to look innocent and greeted, "Yo! What up, doug?" The stranger still had his hand firm on Blake's shoulder. On the stranger's wrist, something metallic glinted in the emitted light from the screen, catching Blake's eye. It was a morpher.

"You're a ranger, aren't you?" Blake whispered. The stranger face paled. (Well, even with the theatre lights off, Blake could still imagine his face becoming pale. The stranger was starting to act nervous.) The stranger collected himself and replied, "No. It's just a watch my father gave me." Blake saw right through his denial and replied sarcastically, "Ya. It doesn't even show the time." Blake shook his head. Maybe he should try to get the man to loosen up a little.

"I'm Blake. What's your name?"

"Adam. Who are you looking for anyway?"

"My bro, Hunter- Hey, don't try to change the subject. So you're a ranger, right?"

"Look, I'm not who you think I am. Can we talk about this later, like, after I enjoy the movie?"

Blake, slightly embarrassed, returned a slight nod and turned around to watch the movie. Guess Hunter was not going to turn up after all...

* * *

**Two and a half hours later...**

The theatre brightened and the credits began to roll. The audience started to leave while some milled around. Adam rose from his seat and tried to "escape" Blake's questioning. Too late.

"Hey, Adam!" came a voice behind him as he was about to leave the theatre. Oh no. Adam quickened his pace. The next thing he knew, he ran straight into Blake. "How'd you get here so fast?" exclaimed Adam. "It's a secret, kinda like your ranger secret. Why don't you tell me about it?" Blake said, folding his arms.

"And why should I tell a stranger like you about it?"

"Aha. You're admitting it. You're a ranger. But so am I."

Adam looked as if a 100-ton weight had been lifted off him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then his relief turned to seriousness.

"Did you know how badly you scared me? How did you know that I am a ranger?" Adam pounded Blake with questions. Thoroughly annoyed, Adam's split-ends seemed to split further with every emphasized word. He sworn that he could have pulled out all the hair on his head just thinking about facing Zordon's "wrath" for breaking the ranger code. (Of course, it might take quite a while, considering the thick mass of black on his head.)

At first, he suspected a little tip-off from Tanya. He had broken up with her recently and she had every intention of wanting him exposed. However, with Blake's "Yo! What up, doug?" attitude, he was sure that that would have driven Tanya crazy. Adam quickly erased the suspicion.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Blake said, revealing a slight grin on his face. Blake paused. "You know, your morpher was a dead giveaway." Adam smacked his forehead and muttered some curses after realizing his carelessness.

"Fine. Now's your turn. How did you get out of the theatre so fast?" Adam asked.

"Man, isn't that obvious? Are you really a ranger?"

Adam replied a sarcastic "no" and Blake laughed. "You have your powers and I have mine. I train at a ninja school and that's where I mastered super speed."

Adam's jaw dropped. "Cool! Can you teach me how to do that? I really could use that to escape Tanya." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

**Hours later...**

"Argh! I give up!"

"You're doing fine. You just need to... uh... watch where you're going. It's a wonder how you are able to learn to do it backwards and not the other way round. And one more thing, you also need to learn how to-"

**CRASH**

Blake winced. "-brake."

* * *


End file.
